deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Archive CheckUser and 69.89.128.5 If my recent (initial) message to Unus Mundus was in error, then it is certainly my bad (though he has stated that it was indeed he who made the recent comments on the Veryedt's blog, if not on other blogs previously). It was my understanding that requesting CheckUser was used only in extremely serious situations, which I did not consider this to be. Your point still stands, of course, and I appreciate your concern. Does the situation warrant requesting CheckUser? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What is this"CheckUser" you speak of? Veryedt 13:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Veryedt: Special tools for Admins. :@Auguststorm1945: Not really. CheckUser can be used if you're under the suspicion that an IP user is the same user provided that their contribution impacted negatively on the operation of the wiki. In fact, I've used it on a number of occasions last year due to the increasing amount of vandalism. — subtank (7alk) 11:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I seeVeryedt 13:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) U mad bro? Thank you mrs shifty for deleting those two blogs I will certanly be sifting through your stuff soon.And did you contact the other admins first?--User:Veryedt :You don't need to contact the other admins to delete unrelated blogs. Also, revenge is not the best way to go concerning wikis.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 15:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Subtank deserves it now I need someone to delete this blog because it has nothing to do with this wiki :and this one, and this one. ::I see your meme and will only reply with: "Oh no, he mad!?!!" ::Sure, I'll delete Elysium. It was supposed to be a Dead Space fan fiction but I never got the time to finish it. On the other two, it's related to the wiki (one is quite obvious, while the browser-game-hack was for the community which was inactive at the time)... but I'll let other administrators decide on both.— subtank (7alk) 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Why exacty did you look on my blogs then you deleted those two? ::Did you think ventrilo harassement isn't funny? ::Did you think that my choice of music isn't good? ::Or are were just trying to piss me off?te ::ll you what, dont delete the other pages, and I'll remove the message on haegemonia's talk page if you leave my other ventrilo harassment alone. :: Veryedt. You've got to work on ur post signing. And there is a point. I mean, if it's a Dead Space wiki, it should be a Dead Space(ish) blog. Plus, stop raging and live with it.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 19:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Twitcher Dear Subtank, As you have probably seen the user Verydt (don't think I spelled that right but I'm sure you know who I mean) has tried to point out that there is an enhanced form of the Twitcher. Now, what I would like to point out is that I do believe this is true. However, this information (the picture he added to the page) was most likely ''stolen ''from another wiki. A wiki which, at this time, cannot be announced due to the fact that it is still under construction. This wiki is run by four people at the moment: AFriendlyNecromorph (the founder), Ryusenka16, Moondragon0215, and me. We are basically a fan-fiction based wiki, but we differ from the Fanon wiki in several ways, this is also where I am writing my current fan-fic which will be released on here after finishing. Now, regarding the Twitcher information, we have several pictures on that wiki about there being an Enhanced Twitcher, which are the Oracle Twitchers made from Lexine's captors. This information was provided by AFriendlyNecromorph and he wanted me to ask about adding that information to this wiki and seeing if they can really be classified as Enhanced Necomorphs. Now I bring this up because this information was taken from our wiki without permission before I was able to contact an Admin on this website to talk about it. Please get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks, Squattop 15:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC)